


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [1]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken up the #30DaysOfTriles challenge! I posted this fic on Tumblr yesterday but I decided to also post them on here. 
> 
> Like always, kudos and feedback is appreciated.

Tristan never knew that holding hands could be so stressful. Of course, he had never really done it with a guy before. That was enough to send him into almost a full-fledged panic attack. What made it worse was that it was with Miles Hollingsworth, his first real boyfriend and the person who made his knees turn into jelly every time he saw him. So okay, he had a right to be a little nervous.

The teen was so enveloped in his thoughts of whether or not to grab his boyfriend’s hand that he had completely missed what Miles was talking about. There was a pause in the other’s sentence that finally brought Tristan out of his “to be or not to be” trance.

“What?” he sputtered, shaking his head a bit.

“Um, I didn’t say anything.” Miles said with a puzzled expression.

Smooth, Tristan thought to himself. He cleared his throat. “You didn’t? Maybe I was just thinking of something else.”

Miles gave a slow nod. “Okay, Tris.”

Tristan was sure his face was as red as a rotten strawberry. He expected Miles to say something else, or worse, laugh at him. But his boyfriend did nothing like that. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Tristan’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Ready to go then?” Miles asked, giving Tristan’s hand a slightly squeeze.

Tristan had to fight past the urge to pass out so he could answer. “Um, yeah…totally.”

“C’mon,” Miles grinned and gave him a slight tug. A smile crossed Tristan’s own lips as they started to head down the school hallway, their hands firmly connected with one another.


End file.
